Cheers!
by Minet D
Summary: Julie, and Connie decide to join the infamous Warrior Varsity Cheerleading Team. But they get more than they bargained for when the team not only affect their hockey careers but their friendship, love lives, and personal lives in general.
1. Intro

**Cheers!**

**Introduction

* * *

**

Julie ripped the flourescent colored flyer off of the school bulletin board, and kept walking down the hall, reading it to Connie.

"This is ridiculous," Julie said. "Why do they bother having tryouts? They're only going to pick their 'popular' friends. It makes me so mad how unfair this is to everyone else I tell you," Julie added.

Connie grabbed the paper from her and crumbled it. "That's why we're **not** cheerleaders," Connie said throwing the paper behind her. Little did she know...

"Ow," someone said close behind her. Connie, and Julie turned around. It was Mindy.

She must had been strutting down the hall, twirling her blonde hair with her small finger, and popping her overchewed, bubble gum when some flying object (the flyer she personally made) hit her square in the face.

She picked up the crumbled flyer, and opened it walking angrily up to Connie, and Julie who just stood there.

"Did you do this?" Mindy asked them. They could have very well said no.

"Yes. I did," Connie said. Mindy smirked.

"I could report you for this you know," Mindy threatened. Before the girls could reply Mindy spoke again.

"You don't have to be jealous just because you _can't_ be a cheerleader," Mindy said.

Connie coughed, while Julie answered.

"What do you mean can't? We could be cheerleaders if we wanted to. It doesn't require much skills, or brain activity for that matter," Julie said.

Connie raised an eyebrow, and then whispered to her, "You just finished saying they're tryouts are unfair. There's no way we would make it," Connie said.

"So then I'm assuming you're both trying out then?" Mindy asked smirking. "Since it's so easy," she added.

Connie, and Julie contemplated. "Yea. We'll be there," Connie said holding her head high. Mindy shoved the wrinkled flyer back to her.

"Fine. See you then. Oh, and say hi to Luis for me. I do miss him so," Mindy said laughing, and walking away.

"What a bitch," Julie said. Mindy had dumped Luis to go back with Rick.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Connie asked looking at the flyer again in it's disgusting shade of pink.

Julie shrugged, and read the time on the paper. Tryouts started afterschool at four. They had just started the day at school. It was eleven-ten.

They both sighed.

"We need to learn to keep our big mouths shut," Julie said.

The first period bell rang, now all they had to do was wait.


	2. Ch1 Doubts

**Cheers!**

**Chapter 1- Doubts

* * *

**

**The dreadful day was almost over, and Connie waited by her locker for Guy. It was three-thirty.**

She was looking at her watch when he finally came, and he immediately grabbed her books.

"Hey," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She just smirked, and they started walking. No one spoke till Guy finally said something again.

"Someone's a little quiet today," Guy said.

"I'm just a little nervous," she said. "I'm trying out for cheerleading," Connie blurted out.

Guy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then he let out a laugh.

"What was that? Did I hear right? Connie...cheerleading..." Guy said. Connie nodded, and then suddenly got angry.

"What?You think I won't make it?" she asked turning on him. Guy took a step back.

"Well, no...no that's not what I meant" he said. "It's just, you're a duck not a cheerleader," Guy added.

Connie sighed. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean I really want to see how I'll do, and I'm sure it'll be more fun than everyone else think's it is. I'm just having some serious doubts," she said rambling.

"Connie, if you really want to be a cheerleader then do it. I know you'll make it," Guy said stopping and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Just don't tell anyone yet, ok?" she asked. He nodded while she blushed, and then smiled showing all her pearly whites.

Charlie said appearing out of nowhere, with a disgusted look on his face. "Do me a favor, and never do that infront of me again," he said.

"Yea I suddenly lost my appetite," Goldberg said throwing away his half eaten donut.

"Next time don't watch," Connie said laughing.

"Not like I have a choice. You guys are always on each other," Goldberg said rolling his eyes regretting he threw away his food.

"Guys, Connie's trying out for cheerleading," Guy said wrapping his arm around her. She took his arm off her, and immediately got angry, pushing him.

"Thank's a lot Guy!" she said taking her books from him, and charging away.

"Um ok," Guy said standing there confused before remembering she said to stay quiet about it. He slapped himself on the forehead.

"What's up with that? Julie told me she was cheerleading too," Charlie said holding on to the strap of his bookbag.

Goldberg's eyes lit up. "Does that mean I'll be number one again?" he asked. Charlie, and Guy looked over, and shook their heads.

"No this means we'll have snotty preps on the Duck team instead of the girls we know, and care about. They'll be more worried about their nails then the game," Charlie said. "And all I know is I'm going to be really pissed if they decide to be buddy buddy with the Varsity team," Charlie added.

"Connie's not like that," Guy said. Charlie, and Goldberg looked over at him giving him yea'right looks.

"Well she's not," Guy said.

"Once you turn over to the dark side, it's hard to turn back," Charlie said.

"Don't tell me you letting her tryout," Goldberg said.

"What do you mean letting her?" Guy asked. Goldberg shook his head for the last time.

"What if she makes it? Picture her prancing around, jumping in the air with her skirt flying everyone. Plus every guy is gonnatry andget with her. Man, you don't know how to control your woman," Goldberg said walking away from them, and down the hall pushing into random people, and yelling a couple of 'watch it's'.

Charlie, and Guy stood there not knowing what to say.

"Do you think so?" Guy asked. Charlie shrugged.

"I guess you just have to ask yourself who's been wearing the pants in your relationship," Charlie said patting Guy on the shoulder, and walking away.

Guy looked down to make sure he was wearing pants, and when he saw that he did he looked satisfied, and walked into his last class. He sat in his seat, and chatted with a few people next to him.

Little did he know on the other side of the room...

Casey, the new freshman cheerleader decided to discuss the tryouts with her non-cheerleader friend when she saw Guy. She looked younger than everyone else on the team, and her dirty blonde hair was cut short about up to her chin.

"Rumor is that Connie, and Julie, you know the Duck chiks. They're trying out," Casey said laughing. "It's going to be so much fun watching them do all the hard stuff no one else has to do," she added.

"Why would they do that?" her friend asked.

"Well, it's obvious they're not going to make it. So we'll just have a laugh or two watching them make fools of themselves," Casey said.

"That's sort of mean," her friend said turning around in her seat.

Casey shrugged. "It'll be worth it," she said.

* * *

**Thanks.for.reviewing.**

**groovychic92.LOVEthemducks5.hockey-girl90.Layla Jones.RedLA. PrincessH. Banksiesbabe99.**


	3. Ch2 Almost Ready

**Cheers!**

**Ch 2- Almost Ready**

**

* * *

**

**"I'm sorry if this sounds mean or not, but Julie you've been rambling for like half an hour. Shut up already," Fulton said.**

"He just means calm down," Adam said more sympathetically.

Julie began biting her nails, which were already badly eroded. She looked over at the clock near the wall. Five minutes to four. She was waiting with Fulton andAdam for Connie outside the school's main double doors.

"Fulton you don't have to worry because you're not the one trying out," Julie said tapping her foot nervously.

"Yea obviously," Fulton said rolling his eyes. "There are certain things I lack," he said grabbing onto his chest.

Fulton then added "How long do we have to wait here for?"

"Just go you ingrate. You only make me more nervous, anyway, Connie should be out soon," Julie said.

Fulton took his cue and left. "Good luck, and remember try to shake your ass as much as possible!" he yelled before finally taking off.

Julie glared as she watched him walk away.  
"Tell me again why I told him anything?" Julie asked.

"Because you had to tell someone? Stop being nervous you'll do fine. Trust me," Adam said patting her on her shoulder.

"Why am I even doing this? I'm no cheerleader, and neither is Connie. We're hockey players. Hockey players can't be cheerleaders. I'm sure it's a scientific fact, and it's been proven somewhere," Julie said.

"What exactly are we trying to prove?" she said talking to herself. Adam watched as she continued to ramble, but then just smiled.

"You're trying to prove that cheerleaders can be smart, pretty, girls who do more than just twirl their hair with their fingers. Watch once you, and Connie make the team, which I know you two will, you can throw it back in the snobs faces, and Fulton's too," Adam predicted.

Julie smiled. "Gosh Adam why are you so nice?" she said playfully punching him on his arm, he blushed. The double doors opened, and Julie straightened up thinking it was Connie but it was only Goldberg. He looked over at Julie, and shook his head.

"I don't wanna hear it! I've heard the word _cheerleader_ at least a thousand times today. I think I'm gonna have nightmares about it," he said with his hands up in the air, and walking right past them.

Julie, and Adam looked at each other before uttering an awkward OK...

Julie then felt a tap on her shoulder when she turned around it was Scooter. He immediately smiled, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, I just wanted to wish you some luck on the tryouts. I'm sure it's not as hard as they make it look," he said. Julie returned his smile, while Adam rolled his eyes in the background.

"Thanks. I hope it isn't" she said nervously. He was just too cute! she thought.

"Well," he said tugging on his bookbag, "I'll walk you if you want,"Scooter suggested. Julie looked back at the double doors, then at Adam.

"I sort of have to wait for Connie. She's trying out with me," she said. Scooter grabbed her wrist and tugged her along.

"Banksie will walk her right, Banksie?" Scooter said already walking away with Julie.

"Yea, I guess," Adam said uncertain. Julie unable to get in a word just waved good bye to Adam.

Connie finally came out with her fingers in her mouth biting her nails as well. Her other hand grasping tightly onto her schoolbooks.

"You look bummed," Connie said quickly.

"You look constipated," Adam said to her when Connie finally approached.

"I might be constipated," Connie said joking.

"Yea, way too much information," Adam said his mood changing three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked. Connie nodded slowly.

"I hope so," she said.

Connie glanced back at the clock. Four o'five.

"Oh crap. I'm late already!" Connie said grabbing Adam, and running to the dreaded tryouts.

* * *

thanks.

_hockey-girl90, Layla Jones, RedLA, PrincessH, PrincessofDarkness17, Emily Henson, BanksiesBabe99, LOVEthemducks5, wd, and Adi Gallia1_


	4. Ch3 Ready, Set, Cheer

**Cheers!**

**Ch 3- Ready, Set, Cheer

* * *

**

**Scooter, and Julie stopped right outside the basketball court's double doors.**

"Well, thanks for walking me Scooter," Julie said. She couldn't take that stupid smile off of her face.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and smiled too. When Julie was about to walk in she noticed that he was going to follow her in.

"Are you trying out with me?" she asked joking.

"No, it's just umm..." he looked past Connie inside. She looked as well, and noticed a smirk from one of the cheerleaders,

Casey.

"Like I said, good luck," Scooter finally said patting her on the shoulder, and then leaving.

"Weird..." Julie muttered to herself as he left. "Cute, but weird," she said going inside.

Connie arrived with Adam to the double doors of the basketball court where the auditions were first going to be held.

"OK so remember kick high, cheer loud, show some underwear, and do you're best," Adam said pushing her into the double doors so they could open. When they finally did, he left her, and she immediately looked over at the large, round, clock when she arrived. Nine minutes late.

All the girls that were standing against the wall looked over at her, even Julie.

"And we thought you wouldn't show," Cindy said.

Now remember Cindy's the one with the dark hair, but equally as air-headed, and bitchy as Mindy, the one with the blonde hair.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Connie said catching her breath, but trying to hide it at the same time. Cindy looked her over, and then flipped her hair.

"Against the wall please," she said not even looking at Connie only writing something on her clipboard.

There were at least ten girls against the wall waiting to be humiliated- I mean ready for the chance to tryout.

"Before we get anything started I'd like to say a few things," Cindy said. Julie looked over at Connie and rolled her eyes.

"First off, this is a prestigious team. To be in this team means that you are the best of the best this school has to offer, and do you know what we do best?" Cindy asked. Julie raised her hand.

"Can I take a wild guess?" Julie asked sarcastically.

"No," Cindy said shooting her answer down, and continuing.

"We cheer, we dance, and we look our best, and just in case some of you are trying out, let's just say, as a joke," Cindy said eyeing Julie, and Connie.

"Cheering, dancing, and looking pretty isn't all it's cracked up to be. So...you've been warned," Cindy said turning on her heel, and walking past the double doors that led to the field.

Mindy, the blonde one, took over from there.

"Five laps around the track girls," Mindy said with a huge smile on her face.

Julie, and Connie began running their laps briskly. They were used to the running because of their hockey practices.

Cindy, Mindy, Casey, and a few other cheerleaders stayed at the edge of the track field watching the girls run.

"So what do you think?" Mindy asked Cindy who had the clipboard glued to her hand.

"What do you think I think? This totally sucks. I will not have those butch girls on my team if it's the last thing I do," Cindy said.

"I saw Scooter walking Julie here," Casey said with her hand on her hip.

"You did?" Mindy asked.

Mindy then smirked. "He can be of some use to us," she said.

"You know if they do better than we think, then we have to let them in," Casey said. "It'll prove their whole point of trying out," Casey said.

Julie, and Connie were already on starting their third lap.

Cindy sighed. "Then I guess we have to make tryouts a little bit harder right?" Cindy said.

When all the girls finished running, they all met back inside the basketball courts where they sat on the gym floor, sweating, and drinking their water.

Cindy eyed Julie and Connie who were a little red in the face but not too bent out of shape from running.

"OK. So your next task should you choose to accept it, is to make up a cheer," Cindy said. "Now remember this is no cliche 'Bring It On' bullshit. The cheer should have something to do with the sport we're cheering, should contain the word Warrior, and rhyme," Cindy said walking back and forth.

She looked at her clipboard. "Julie you're first," Cindy said.

"You mean right now?" Julie asked.

The cheerleaders nodded while smirking.

"Don't you guys take time into writing these cheers?" Julie asked.

"Listen Gaffney we don't have much time it's either now or-" but before Cindy could finish, Julie started her cheer.

"Jump, shout, and clap a loud,  
When the Warriors come around,  
Block, shoot, and score a goal,  
That's a point the Warriors stole.  
We can't hear you say it loud,  
We are Warriors, loud, and proud."

When Julie finished. Everyone just looked at each other.

"Julie Gaffney if you think for one-second we except cheaters we don't," Cindy said.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked.

"We know you wrote that before you came in here," Cindy said.

"No, I didn't. I thought of that right now," Julie said.

Cindy made a mark on her clipboard.

Julie started another cheer, to prove her wrong.

"Cindy thinks that I am cheating,  
Maybe she should ask who Cole's been meeting,  
You don't believe that I can cheer,  
But here's a new one for you to hear,  
Write it on your clipboard, write it fast,  
You ready? Here we go...kiss my ass," Julie said.

Connie smacked her forehead. "That's it, we didn't make it," Connie muttered.

* * *

reviewers.  
hockey-girl90, Layla Jones, RedLA, PrincessH, PrincessofDarkness17, Emily Henson, BanksiesBabe99, LOVEthemducks5, wd, AdiGallia1, SweetNJuicyX0,Ghostwriter, i3portman, AndieLu, VedGirl1201 


	5. Ch4 Decisions

**Cheers!**

**Ch 4- Decisions

* * *

**

**Cindy smirked at the second rhyme, tucked the clipboard under her arm, and clapped slowly. Her fellow cheerleaders looked at****her strangely, while Connie breathed a heavy sigh of relief.**

"Very clever Gaffney, you can sit down now," Cindy said. Julie took her seat on the floor.

Cindy began to call other girl's names for their cheers. Connie was unsuccessful in her attempt to rhyme. In fact 'That cheer didn't go at all', Mindy reminded her in which Connie replied 'neither does your outfit.'

So the girls, or should I say...victims, were lined up against the wall once more. The "intellectual" part of the tryouts was over.

"An important trait in a cheerleader is her flexibility," Mindy said taking over. "Casey here will demonstrate a split,"

Mindy said pointing to Casey.

Casey flipped her short hair before in fact showing off a perfect split. She showed no signs of pain or struggle while performing it either.

"Impressive," Julie whispered to Connie. Casey stood up, and took her place next to Mindy.

"Julie," Mindy said smirking. "You're first, do a split," Mindy said.

Connie glanced at Julie with pitiful eyes before taking the floor. She stood there for two seconds before saying. "I can't do that,"

"Sure you can," Cindy said biting the end of her pen.

"If I do that I think I'll break my body in half," Julie said.

"What a pity that would be," Cindy said. Connie glared at her for second before squatting down, and attempting her bestsplit, which wasn't half bad, but wasn't as perfect as rubber-legs Casey.

Mindy shrugged, while Cindy jotted on her clipboard. "Average," she muttered loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

Basically the whole tryout was a joke, Connie and Julie were the center of attention, and were asked to do some pretty ridiculous things. When it was all over the cheerleaders entered the gym office to deliberate.

Cindy looked over her clipboard before slamming it down, and standing up for a dramatic effect.  
"They did good, very good," she said putting her hand to her lips.

"What are we gonna do?" Cindy asked before sighing.

Mindy paced the room, "What the hell else? I have to let them in, they'll get the board on me for being unfair to thosedikes," she yelled. All of a sudden she stopped pacing and smirked.

"It wouldn't be THAT bad of an idea to let them on the team," Mindy said to herself.

"What! Are you out of your mind? I thought that was not an option," Cindy said.

"Listen, this is perfect. We let them in the team, but how long can they really last? C'mon now, they're not like us. When they realize that there is no way they can even attempt to mix with us they'll leave on their own. This will show everyone, yeah, they can do the physical, but we got them mentally," Mindy said.

Casey smirked, and picked up her hair into a tiny ponytail. "When we pretend to befriend them, we'll know all of their secrets, and weaknesses, and use it against them." she said.

Mindy came over next to Casey and put her arm around her neck resting it on her shoulder. "Now this is a team decision, is it not?" Mindy said. "I vote Julie Gaffney, and Connie Moreau to be on our Varsity Warrior Cheerleading Squad," she said looking over at Cindy.

"I second," she said raising her hand slightly yet with the same smirk on her face. In a matter of seconds all the girls raised their hands, but a few, including one cheerleader with fiery red hair named Claudia.

Mindy snorted in disgust. "Are you not with us Claudia?"

Claudia looked up before noticing that everyone was looking at her, including Mindy with contempt in her eyes. Peer pressured, Claudia raised her hand to vote them into the team.

* * *

All the girls that tried out were once again waiting in the basketball court.

"Whether we make it or not isn't what matters. We know we did a lot better than a lot of these girls here," Connie whispered to Julie. Julie nodded.

The cheerleaders came out of the room in a line with Cindy in the front, and her stupid little clipboard. She was smilingmaybe a little too hard.

"Before I pick the lucky ladies to join the team, I must say this was a very interesting tryout. Very fun to watch as well," she said chuckling.

She looked down at her clipboard. "Ashley, Andrea, Alexia, Julie, and Kendra, congratulations you made the team," Mindy said.

The other girls who made it squealed with delight while Julie looked over at Connie in disbelief that Mindy had not said her name.

Mindy turned a page on her clipboard. "Oh how could I forget. Connie you made it too," she said smirking.

* * *

.thanks.dolls.

hockey-girl90, Layla Jones, RedLA, PrincessH, PrincessofDarkness17, Emily Henson, BanksiesBabe99, LOVEthemducks5, wd, Adi Gallia1, SweetNJuicyX0, i3portman, AndieLu, VedGirl1201, Ghostwriter, Warrensgurl, cakeeater, malfoy's fair maiden,Thoughtless Drumming, and supergirl-776


	6. Ch5 Meeting

Cheers!

Chapter 5 - Meeting

Connie and Julie both walked out the double doors in disbelief, and yet relieved that not only were the tryouts over, but they actually made the team.

"Ok so, we proved our point, now we can throw it back into their faces. No we won't be apart of you're stupid, trashy team," Connie said laughing.

Julie remained quiet.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Connie asked.

"Well…I mean, now that we actually made the team, why not just stick to it," Julie suggested

"Are you kidding me?" Connie squealed. She stopped walking and faced Julie.

"There is no way in hell that we can possibly be cheerleaders. We are ducks. We're hockey players. Those cheerleaders, those WARRIOR cheerleaders, they are our enemies. This will not end well " Connie reminded her.

"Ok so yeah I still hate them too, but that's not the point. We tried out to prove that we can make the team, ok done, but now we can prove that not all cheerleaders are as nasty and brutal as they are." Julie said.

Connie eyed her and then raised an eyebrow.

"I really hope that this is what you really want to prove. I really hope that the reason you want to do this is not because of Scooter," Connie said. Julie looked like she took offense.

"Why would you think that I would do any of this because of Scooter?" she asked.

"Once you're a cheerleader everyone could accept the fact that you and Scooter can be together. Honestly, we all know you still like each other, maybe you more than him," Connie started saying before being interrupted.

"Connie, I don't know what you're deal is. Maybe you're jealous of the fact that I could be a cheerleader, and yes I will be accepted by everyone. Do whatever you want to do, but I'm sticking to this whether anyone likes it or not," Julie said walking away.

Connie stood there in a small shock, until she noticed Scooter a few feet away looking over at her, smiling, and walking away.

The next morning Charlie asked for an emergency Duck meeting in the locker rooms. Once they all settled down, he began to speak.

"So as you guys already know, we're starting our new season in two months which gives us more than enough time to practice," he said.

"Last year, was not our best, to say the least. We need to be really focused you guys, we need to go balls to the wall here, and show everyone what we're fighting for," he said.

"Our first practice is next week, and our work out is this Friday," Charlie said. However, Julie interrupted.

"I can't make it this Friday," she said.

"And why the hell not?" Portman asked.

"I have another meeting for cheerleading, because as you all know, I did make the team. Thank you, thank you, no need to congratulate me or anything," she said sarcastically.

"Why in the hell would we want to congratulate you? You're honestly thinking about ditching us for them already?" Portman asked.

"Yeah Julie, this is our first meeting, and you're already blowing it off. I guess you're showing us which one you're putting as you're priority." Charlie said.

"Yeah Connie made the team, but she's telling them to go screw themselves," Guy added.

Julie stood up. "How about I think about me for once? The team, Connie, I could care less what you guys do at this point. If I want to do this you could at least support me, like I support all of you. I can do this, and I can be apart of the Ducks, and I can make myself happy…for once!"

They all stayed quiet.

"I'll stay with you," Connie said. "You're my best friend, and I guess I didn't know how much this meant to you. If this is what you really want then…I'll be there with you," she said smiling.

Charlie walked over to Julie, and spoke.

"You know we'll support you in everything you do. We'll always have you're back…but as you get farther and farther into this whole cheerleading business, just remember to have ours."


End file.
